Loop
by Grey Cho
Summary: Mengucapkan "selamat datang dan sampai jumpa" menjadi kebiasaan kami di bulan Oktober. [AR/AU]


Bulan Oktober merupakan bulan yang dinantikan penduduk Kyoto. Pasalnya, di bulan ini selalu diadakan wahana rumah hantu yang bertempat di kastil tak berpenghuni di pinggiran kota. Entah siapa pengelola rumah hantu tersebut atau kenapa mereka hanya muncul di bulan Oktober. Perayaan Halloween? Mungkin saja. Yang jelas, rumah hantu tersebut kini menjadi salah satu hiburan yang diminati.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/AR

For Zia Alika

 **Loop**

Tanah gembur di belakang kastil retak dan terbuka, memunculkan tak hanya satu, tapi beberapa sosok dari dalam sana. Sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah layaknya remaja mengedarkan pandangan, menghitung rekan-rekannya yang juga terjaga. Telunjuk kurusnya bermain. Lengkap. Mereka semua kembali bangkit.

Tahun ini merupakan tahun kelima semenjak anggota Akatsuki bangkit dari kematian. Mereka akan terbangun dan meninggali kastil kosong. Sasori acapkali pernah bertanya, kenapa mereka bisa siuman dari kematian sampai Itachi, sang genius, menjawab rasa penasaran. Mereka akan hidup kembali selama bulan Oktober, memperingati bulan yang diidentikkan dengan hal-hal angker. Awalnya, kondisi ini membuat tanda tanya besar di otak mereka. Mencoba pergi keluar, bangunan-bangunan modern menyambut mereka. Jauh berbeda dari desa _shinobi_ yang mereka tinggali dahulu kala. Perlahan mereka sadar bahwa setelah sekian lama, barulah mereka bisa kembali mencicipi dunia fana ini. Tak ada niatan menyulut perang, mengingat jurus mereka sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan. Mereka hanya memiliki raga dan jubah kebanggaan mereka.

Uniknya, meski hanya mayat hidup, di bulan Oktober inilah mereka bisa kembali merasakan apa itu kelaparan dan bernapas. Terkadang mereka merasa heran, benarkah mereka makhluk yang telah tiada? Zombie tidak bernapas dan makan, terkecuali memakan daging manusia. Namun, mereka ingin makan makanan manusia dan bukannya memakan manusia. Ada makanan jika ada uang. Dengan sosok mengerikan yang beraneka ragam dan kastil peninggalan zaman dulu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan wahana rumah hantu di sana. Toh tanpa riasan pun, mereka sudah menyeramkan.

* * *

Itachi berjalan meniti anak tangga, mencari lokasi dapur berada. Berdiam di kastil selama lima tahun telah lebih dari cukup membuat sang pemuda mampu menghafal seisi kastil megah tersebut. Kastil tersebut masih terisi perabotan, membuat mereka semua bisa menyajikan minuman dan panganan sendiri. Kakuzu beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan, tempat dirinya menyimpan penghasilan dari usaha tahun lalu. Tinggal beberapa lembar. Kakuzu melirik _partner_ -nya, memandang seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang tengah menyembah simbol keyakinannya.

"Hidan, seingatku sebelum kembali mengubur diri, uang simpanan kita masih cukup banyak."

Sang religius menoleh. "Oh, itu? Sebelum tanggal tiga puluh satu berakhir dan kalian telah menguburkan diri, aku dan Deidara berpesta ria."

Kakuzu ingin menghela napas. Ada tikus di dalam organisasi rupanya.

"Koruptor," ejek sang pemuda serba hitam.

* * *

Dengan uang seadanya, Itachi dan Deidara, duo yang terlihat memiliki fisik normal dibanding sejenis Zetsu atau Kakuzu, memilih membeli perlengkapan. Pita dan dekorasi lain untuk wahana rumah hantu tahun kemarin telah rusak dimakan bulan demi bulan. Deidara melayangkan tatapan ke penjuru arah, wajahnya terlihat penuh euforia.

"Kau senang bisa hidup kembali?" Tanya Itachi, menyadari gurat senyuman di wajah sang pemuda pirang.

Sang pengebom andal Akatsuki menganggukkan kepala. "Terkadang aku berpikir, andai saja kita dilahirkan kembali di zaman ini dalam wujud manusia. Alangkah menyenangkannya hidup."

Kekehan terdengar dari Itachi. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan taktik dan ketenangannya pun setuju dengan pendapat sang rekan. Apa boleh buat. Mereka tidak bisa berharap lebih. Jika bisa, Itachi ingin bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya, dengan klannya. Dia ingin menebus dosa yang dia lakukan di masa lampau dan memperbaiki kehidupan bersama mereka kali ini. Sayangnya, harapan tersebut harus pupus secara dini. Tahun lalu, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. Mereka bertiga bereinkarnasi dan kembali menjadi keluarga. Mereka mengunjungi wahana rumah hantu Akatsuki, menghabiskan waktu libur. Tentu Itachi bukannya tidak merasa iri. Mereka bertiga tidak lagi mengenalnya. Dia masih terjebak dalam tubuh lama, sedangkan mereka dengan wajah lama, bisa hidup dengan kehidupan barunya. Ketidakadilan itu membuat Itachi sempat kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Dia mencengkeram pundak adik kesayangannya, memaksa Sasuke untuk mengingat dirinya. Aksi sang pemuda dihentikan rekannya, berkata bahwa dia harus belajar menerima hal yang berbeda.

"Andai saja," timpal Itachi setelah berjeda cukup lama.

* * *

Hidan terbelalak. Tubuhnya mematung. Sang pemuda yang bertugas sebagai agen promosi dan penjual tiket wahana rumah hantu, di dekat gerbang kastil, mendapati sosok yang tak asing. Sosok pemuda bersurai hitam tinggi tersebut berada di antara antrean. Sosok yang di era lama dia rebut gurunya.

"Nara Shikamaru," ingat Hidan.

Setelah salah seorang pengunjung melangkah maju, Hidan dapat melihat sosok lain di sisi sang pemuda. Sosok berjanggut dengan warna kulit sawo matang. Tawa kecil tidak dapat lagi tertahankan. Dia tak akan melupakan sosok pria itu. Pria yang dia bunuh terakhir kali. Asuma. Mereka sampai ke depan Hidan. Pemuda perak menggulirkan mata dan melepaskan senyuman lebar. Dia sedih dan bahagia. Sedih karena dirinya tidak mendapatkan kesempatan seperti mereka dan bahagia karena mereka yang pernah menjadi korbannya tidak benar-benar binasa.

Kakuzu mungkin akan menyadari jumlah tiket dan pemasukan yang tidak seimbang, tapi biarlah. Hidan ingin memberikan perlakuan khusus untuk dua orang pengunjung tersebut.

"Ini tiket untuk kalian berdua. Kuberikan secara gratis," bisiknya.

* * *

Sasori berkacak pinggang. Kenapa ada seorang pengunjung lanjut usia yang memasuki wahana rumah hantu? Pemuda yang bertugas mengatur posisi pengunjung itu pun tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas karena mengetahui siapa nenek di depannya. Chiyo. Apa yang membuat nenek tersebut datang ke sana? Ah, Chiyo memang nenek eksentrik. Rasanya tidak terlalu mengherankan jika sang nenek ingin mengikuti _trend_ kekinian.

"Nek, biar kutemani." Lidah Sasori nyaris kelu saat meloloskan kata "nenek". Sudah berapa abad dia tidak bertemu dengan wanita penuh uban itu? Orang yang mengajarinya berdalang.

Chiyo memasang wajah masam, mengeluhkan ucapan Sasori yang meremehkannya. Namun, Chiyo menerima uluran tangan Sasori. Pemuda itu menuntun sang nenek menaiki tangga, berjalan di antara kegelapan, dan memasuki beberapa ruangan. Tawa Sasori meledak ketika Chiyo nyaris memukul Zetsu yang mengagetkannya. Beruntung, tangan Sasori lebih dahulu melesat menahan tangan Chiyo.

Sasori mengerling pada sosok sang nenek. Napas terengah membuat bahu nenek gemuk itu tampak turun-naik. Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari dalam kastil, Sasori tak lantas melepas genggaman tangannya. Dia mengantar sang nenek hingga halte terdekat.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku." Chiyo menepuk bahu Sasori berkali-kali. Sebelum memasuki bus, Chiyo menyempatkan diri menoleh pada sang pemuda bersurai merah dan berkata, "Sampai bertemu lagi Oktober tahun depan, Nak!"

Sepasang iris marun membulat sebelum menyiratkan tatapan teduhnya. Tangan Sasori lalu melambai tinggi saat sosok Chiyo menaiki tangga bus.

"Sampai jumpa Oktober tahun depan, Nek!"

* * *

Ada banyak pertemuan yang mereka dapatkan dengan orang-orang terdahulu, membuat mereka merasa pantas untuk bangkit kembali seperti saat ini. Jika hal sepele yang mereka lakukan dapat memberikan hiburan bagi orang-orang tersebut, setidaknya ada kebaikan yang mereka perbuat kali ini. Itachi kini bisa menatap keluarga Uchiha dengan senyuman lembut, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia menyayangi ketiganya. Dia membelikan Sasuke sebuah kalung sekop yang keesokannya dipamerkan oleh Uchiha remaja.

" _Berjanjilah untuk datang lagi ke sini Oktober tahun depan."_

" _Tentu. Akan kuusahakan. Siapa namamu?"_

 _Itachi mengulurkan tangan yang seraya dijabat Sasuke. "Itachi. Namaku Itachi."_

Tanggal akhir di bulan Oktober membuat mereka semua berkumpul bersama dalam satu meja bundar. Gelas kecil berada di tangan mereka. Mereka bersulang dan berbincang ria, ditemani aneka panganan hasil mengadakan wahana rumah hantu.

"Tahun depan, mari kita buat wahana rumah hantu yang lebih meriah!" Sorak Yahiko.

Anggota lain menyambut usulan sang ketua dengan tepuk tangan. Jam kian bertambah hendak mengganti hari. Satu per satu anggota pamit. Kakuzu memastikan Hidan dan Deidara turut serta kali ini. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang dan menggunakan tangan kosong untuk menggali gundukan tanah. Di dalam lubang yang cukup dalam itulah mereka kembali membaringkan diri. Mereka akan kembali tertidur lelap, meninggalkan banyak kenangan di tahun ini.

Oktober akan terus berulang dan mereka akan terus menebus dosa mereka dengan menghibur pengunjung di wahana rumah hantu Akatsuki. Sampai suatu saat Dia berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan bagi anggota Akatsuki lebur dalam lingkaran reinkarnasi.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
